As is well known to those versed in the bicycle art, it has long been considered necessary and desirable to employ a security washer in connection with conventional means for fastening the front wheel of a bicycle to the fork. The purpose of such security washer was to preclude the possibility of the wheel axle coming out of the open fork end in the event that the fastening nuts should inadvertently become loosened. It has also been quite common and desirable to provide quick release securement means usable without tools and requiring only a simple hand motion to release or open the securement means and permit removal of the front wheel from the fork. It was not practical, however, to use a security washer in combination with quick release securement means since the use of the security washer would frustrate the purpose of the quick release means. That is, upon intended front wheel removal, in the use of conventional nuts with the security washers, it was necessary to excessively loosen the nuts to afford the space required to release the security washers from their lock position. Conventional quick release securement means do not provide the required space for the engagement and disengagement of security washers and, therefore, security washers have not been used in connection with quick release securement means.